You Get What You Wish For!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: Every1 has used the dragonballs to get their wish, all except 4 Bulma. Well, she gathers the dragonballs with the gang at her side. Guess who shows up! B/V Will Vegeta return home? Was Bulma jipped? Will Yamcha stop being jealous? What happens! O.O R/R
1. Granted Wish

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Granted Wish  
  
  
  
  
"I'm getting a boyrfiend! I'm getting a boyrfiend!" a young girl chanted happily.  
  
  
A group of people were walking down a winding road, including the ecstatic teenager girl, were on a quest for something. The happy girl was Bulma Briefs, for so long she had gone through a lot for what she was searching for now. Never had she been thrugh so many close calls!  
  
  
With her were her companions so to speak. The strongest of the all Goku, followed by the ex-monk Krillin, then Yamcha, and the two shape shifting animals Puar the cat and Oolong the pig. They had been searching for the dragonballs for a long time. Yamcha got his wish, never to be afraid of women, Oolong and his best pair of underwear, but the most determined of them all, Bulma, never got her wish, until now.  
  
  
As they were walking, Bulma couldn't help but grin happily. The drahon radar clutched in her hands, blinking in response to the closeness of their final and last ball. Oolong had his hands wrapped behind his head casually, staring at Bulma's wild behaavior.  
  
  
"Your crazy girl! Why wish for a boyfriend when you could wish for all the riches in the world!?"  
  
  
"I'm already rich Oolong! And besides, money isn't everything!"  
  
  
"Yes it is!" Oolong shouted.  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and neared the cave that the dragonball was in.  
  
  
"Stay here guys, I want to do this by myself"  
  
  
Bulma ran ahead into the dark cave, ignoring the simple things that would usually freak her out like bats and the dark.  
  
  
"What's she so happy about?" Oolong asked.  
  
  
"Oh let her be, she's been wanting this wish for some time now!" Puar said.  
  
  
Puar looked to Yamcha who didn't look so happy at the moment.  
  
  
"Yamcha are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah I am Puar" Yamcha said in a depressing tone.  
  
  
Puar didn't question any further. In the cave Bulma walked on, using a flashlight to guide her, she glanced down at her dragon radar and saw that it a foot away from her. She got on her knees and began to shovel away the rock and debris with her hands. After the few moments, Bulma's squeal of delight could be heard outside, the volume increased due to the echoing against the cave's walls.  
  
  
Bulma skipped out, a little dirty, but she'd worry about an appearence later. She passed her friends and continued on in a compete diffrent direction.  
  
  
"Bulma where are you going?" Goku shouted.  
  
  
"I'm going to make my wish in a pretty scenery"  
  
  
Oolong slapped his forhead and grumbled to himself. The group followed Bulma down the hill and towardsa small pond. Bulma placed the dragoballs together and squealed yet again. She opened up a dyno cap, and sat down at her new dresser. Everyone behind her fell anime style. Goku walked up to Bulma who was beautifying herself in a frenzy.  
  
  
"What's that stuff you're putting on yur face?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"It's makeup, it makes me look better"  
  
  
"So you think you're ugly?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Will you shut up!" Bulam screamed.  
  
  
Bulma returned to the mirror. She had her hair with a pony tail to the side of her head and hair remaining down her back. She had on a small white tanktop and brown outdoor pants, with one pant leg as a short and the other as a pant, with brown boots. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
  
*Why am I feeling doubt now? Isn't the perfect boyfriend what I want?*  
  
  
"Bulma what's wrong?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"You look like your having some doubt" Puar said.  
  
  
"You're right, I am. Is a boyfriend really want He may be perfect, but he may not want to spend all his life with me, your a girl Puar, what would you ask for if you were me?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Puar glanced at Yamcha who was still pouting. A small red blush crept up on her blue fur but she shook it off.  
  
  
"The perfect soulmate. That way you get the person who will spend the rest of their life with you, and you both will be happy!"  
  
  
"Puar, that's not a bad idea, I WILL wish for that!"  
  
  
Bulma placed the finishing touch, some lipstick on, and she walked towards the dragonballs.  
  
  
"Oh Great Shenlong, grant me my wish!"  
  
  
Everyone stepped back, the dragon appeared and shot forth into the air. The dragon looked down at the person who summoned him.  
  
  
"Who has summoned me? What is it that you wish?"  
  
  
"It is I Bulma. I want my soulmate now!"  
  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
  
"As you wish!"  
  
  
The dragon worked his magic, he had seen this bunch before, and was kind of tired of being summoned for such menial wishes, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was a slave to magic, he did wonder though if he should tell the ecstatic girl that her soulmate was from another planet?  
  
  
The dragon dissapeared, as did the scattering dragonballs. A form appeared before Bulma. Bulma covered her eyes at the bright light surrounding the figure. The brightness dimmed to reveal a male a few inches taller than Bulma. He was dressed up as if he were royalty. He had hair in the resemblence of a flame, and a facil expression that could make the strongest of men cower in fear.  
  
  
"Woah what a hottie" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
The person looked to her, his look of confusion and anger faded slightly at the girl infront of him, he shivered slightly, shaking off his slight intrest and was angy once again.  
  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta, what the fuck am I doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! What an intresting begining! And to think it'll get better! Bulma has a lot of explaining to do! LOL ^o^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. I've been jipped!

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
I've been jipped!  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was taken aback by the man's language, but realising that her mouth was no cleaner, she decided to answer his question.  
  
  
"Well, your on earth" Bulma said simply.  
  
  
"I want to know WHY I'm here!?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Oh well Bulma..."  
  
  
Oolong couldn't finish his explination because Bulma jumped on him and silenced him with her hand.  
  
  
"Shut up Oolong!"  
  
  
"If I don't get a straight answer I'll blast you all to an oblivion!"  
  
  
Bulma gulped.  
  
  
"Wait here your majesty"  
  
  
Bulma gathered her friends and they began to huddle.  
  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me tell him!" Oolong shouted.  
  
  
"Shut up Porky! I think if I told him why he's here he'll go ballistic" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
"Bulma you should tell him, if he tries anything, I'll protect you!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Me to!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Okay...here it goes"  
  
  
Bulma turned back to Vegeta who still didn't look pleased.  
  
  
"Okay, you wouldn't believe it if I told you, but...IMADEAWISHFORMYSOULMATEANDYOUJUSTHAPPENEDTOPOPUPHERE"  
  
  
Bulma hoped with all her might that her fast talking wouldn't tell the new arrival all he needed to here.  
  
  
"What the hell!? I am no soul mate for you! I will not be bounded by a screeching bitch!"  
  
  
Bulma snapped, no one insulted her, not even her alien soulmate.  
  
  
"Look here buddy, it's not my fault that the dragon sent the wrong guy!"  
  
  
"Bulma, I don't think the dragon would make a mistake"  
  
  
"Krillin, he can't be my soulmate. I can't enjoy spending the rest of my life with him, if I don't enjoy being near him now!"  
  
  
Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta. She looked him over, although she was pleased with his body, one thing struck her. Bula fell back onto her bottom, scared beyond belief.  
  
  
"N - Not you to!"  
  
  
"What do you mean!" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
Bulma pointed to Vegeta's tail that was swaying behind him agitatedly.  
  
  
"Wow! You have a tail to!" Goku shouted happily.  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy and saw the boy's tail.  
  
  
"What is a saiya-jin doing on planet earth!"  
  
  
"Saiya-jin?" Everyone asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! What an intresting begining! And to think it'll get better! Bulma has a lot of explaining to do! LOL ^o^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Settlement For Now...

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Settlement For Now...  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled at the bunch standing before him, gawking at the word that flowed from his tounge.  
  
  
"Yes a saiya-jin! Haven't you heard of one?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Everyone shook there heads.  
  
  
"Saiya-jins are a warrior race. We are proud and look down at traitors like him!" Vegeta said with as much as pride and disgust.  
  
  
"Bulma, what's a traitor?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"You fool, how dumb are you!?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Chill out Vegeta!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Vegeta calmed down, he was curious of a lot of things, one it being the boy infront of him.  
  
  
"Kid, how old are you?" Oolong asked.  
  
  
"Well, before my grandpa died, he said I was 11. So I guess I'm now 13" (A/N: Bare with me people!)  
  
  
"I see, that explains a lot" Vegeta said curtly.  
  
  
Vegeta turned around and began to fiddle with his scouter.  
  
  
"Hey buddy! Is that all you have to say!?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Silence you beast-woman!.....*beeping noise* Yes....I understand" Vegeta said to himself "Boy, your saiya-jin name is Kakarott. You are a third class warrior. You were supposed to be sent here to purge this planet, what happened?"  
  
  
"Well, I don't know what purge means, but my grandpa says he found me in the forest. I was really bad, until I fell and got a bump right here, see?"Goku said pointing to a spot on his head.  
  
  
"Purge means destroy dummy!" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
"Destroy, I could never destroy this planet!" Goku said in a offended tone.  
  
  
"I can believe it! You turning into that ape thing was enough proof!" Oolong said casually with his arms behind his head.  
  
  
"You mean I was that monster that stomped Grandpa?" Goku asked softly.  
  
  
Bulma hit Oolong in the side of the head.  
  
  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!?" Oolong asked.  
  
  
"We wanted to tell you Goku, but we were afraid of how you would react" Bulma said sadly.  
  
  
Goku sniffled a little and rubbed his nose free of the soon to be flowing runny snot.  
  
  
"It's okay Bulma, I...I know that Grandpa know's I didn't mean to do it. If I'm a saiya-jin, then I wish I weren't one" Goku said.  
  
  
"You fool! You should be proud of your race! If you had destroyed this planet then returned like you were supposed to, you would have been taught by your father how to control your Oozaru form!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Oozaru?" everyone questioned.  
  
  
Vegeta was really gettign sick of this echoing bunch.  
  
  
"Yes Oozaru! Where a saiya-jin can transform by the light of a full moon. His strength is multiplied. If he was trained, he would have been taught to control it"  
  
  
"Enough of this Saiya-jin bussiness, we need to find away to get you out of here!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta hated being interupted especially by someone lower than him. He growled deep in his throat.  
  
  
"Well we can't use the dragonballs. They'll need a year to regenerate!" Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"A year! Woman are you mad!?"  
  
  
"No, I'm quite in check with reality! AS I WAS SAYING *cough* To determine if space travel is okay, I'll need to know the exact location of your planet Vegeta, and you better cooperate, I want you out of here as much as you do!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"It's good to see we agree on something!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Fine, I'm headed back home"  
  
  
Bulma opened her box of Dyno-cap's and popped a red one. Once the smoke cleared, a air car appeared. Bulma hopped on and started up the engine. Yamcha ran towards her.  
  
  
"Uh, Bulma could I crash at your place for a while?"  
  
  
"Why Yamcha?"  
  
  
"Well, uh... my cave is being renevotaed, yeah that's it!" Yamcha said pathetically.  
  
  
"Well sure I guess" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Can we Bulma?" Goku asked, Krillin, Puar and Oolong nodding positively.  
  
  
Bulma bit her lip, but smiled anyway.  
  
  
"Alright! Come on let's go!"  
  
  
Bulma shot up into the sky. Everyone was flying ahead, Yamcha with one of his cars, Puar at his side, and Goku and Krillin on the Flying Nimbus. She saw Oolong and growled to herself.  
  
  
"Okay Oolong, I know you can't keep a flying shape for long. Hop on, but if you grope me, I'll say 'piggy' and I'll fry you up on a skillet!" Bulma warned.  
  
  
"Geez sister! I get the idea!"   
  
  
Oolong hopped onto the bike behind her, holding her hips to stay on, chuckling evily. Bulma hmphed, and remembered that Vegeta was still behind her.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, need a lift?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I don't need a 'lift' woman!"  
  
  
Vegeta floated up into the air, powered up, and followed the others that were ahead. Bulma and Oolong screamed.  
  
  
"Oolong, did you just see that guy fly!?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
  
"I saw, but I still can't believe it!"  
  
  
Bulam shook off her shock and began to glide into the air.  
  
  
  
  
~ Up Ahead ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot past both Yamcha's car, and nearly ran The Flying Nimbus and it's passenger's off.  
  
  
"Hey watch it!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
"That's guy is so competetive!" Yamcha muttered.  
  
  
"You said it!" Puar replied.  
  
  
"Master, why are we staying at that girl's house?"  
  
  
"I guess I still have a thing for Bulma. I want to keep an eye on Vegeta"  
  
  
"Why, you saw how they act around each other"   
  
  
"I know, but I have a feeling that the Dragon wasn't fooling us!"  
  
  
Yamcha sped up as did everyone else, ready to reach Capsule Corp and help get Vegeta back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Funny! A lot of coo stuff happens in the next chapter. Thanx for the reviews so far. Reviews are appreciated. Toodles.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. My Space Pod!?

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
My Space Pod!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyoen arrived at Capsule Corp and entered the cool air conditioning.  
  
  
"Mom, I'm home!"  
  
  
A bubbly and cheery blond haired woman came out from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Bulma, your back, and I see you've brought your friends and a new comer."  
  
  
"Yeah, everyone needs a rooms here temporarily. Can they mom?"  
  
  
"Of course dear. Just show them where to stay and I'll make dinner"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs fluttered out of the room. Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Come on guys, I'll show you to your rooms"  
  
  
They all walked upstairs to the guest level. Everyone had a roo to themselves. Now Bulma had to go and tell her dad of the latest events.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku came out of his room and ran into Vegeta.  
  
  
"Come on brat, let's train"  
  
  
"Uh okay"  
  
  
They walked out into the front yard and began to spar. It was about even, but Vegeta had the advantage. Vegeta kicked Goku in the back, sending him through a tree. Goku groaned and popped out.  
  
  
"That was rough"  
  
  
"You have to be rough to win!"   
  
  
"But Master Roshi said there wasn't a secret to fighting"  
  
  
"Ignore your 'Master'! I know what I'm talking about"  
  
  
Goku dusted himself off and Vegeta got to thinking.  
  
  
"Kakarott, when you arrived on this planet you came in a space pod. Did your grandpa tell you that?"  
  
  
"I think so, but I thought everyone came to life like that"  
  
  
"Well they don't" Vegeta grunted. "I'm going to find it"  
  
  
Vegeta levitated into the air and flew forward.  
  
  
"Hey wait for me! Flying Nimbus!"  
  
  
The yellow cloud arrived and Goku jumped on and flew after Vegeta.  
  
  
"I'll show you where Grandpa's house was"  
  
  
They zoomed through the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 3 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma just got out of her shower and placed a night gown on. She was about to go to bed when she heard a tapping on her window. She opened the curtains and saw Goku smiling.  
  
  
"Kid, what are you doing?"  
  
  
"Me and Vegeta found my spaceship" Goku said happily.  
  
  
"Wha?" Bulma looked down and saw Vegeta drop the circular dome. Her eyes widened in happiness. Before Vegeta could blink Bulma was examining the machine.  
  
  
"Oh wow, an actual spaceship! oooH"  
  
  
"Do your exploring on your own time, fix it so I can go home!"  
  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta.   
  
  
"Fine then, bring it into the house and into my dad's lab!"  
  
  
Bulma looked the other way. She really wanted to observe it some more.  
  
  
"Dad, you think we could repair this and make her fly?"  
  
  
"Amazing, simply amazing, but I think It can be done, and more" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Great, we'll work on it tommorow." Bulma said.  
  
  
"You think you could teach me to fly?" Goku asked Vegeta.  
  
  
"Fine, I'll teach youto be a saiya-jin, that's what. Your fighting performance is good, but not good enough"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well then, Vegeta's going to start training Goku. Bulma and her dad working on the soace pod, and Yamcha will pp up in the next chapter again.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. Soar the skies!

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Soar the skies!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days were all work and no play, well for Goku's mind it was always play. Bulma and her father had been working on the capsule, there was still a lot of work to do. As vegeta promised, he began to teach Goku, about their heritage, which were like stories for the naive lad, and fighting techniques. Goku exchanged techniques with Vegeta, all except the Kamehameha wave, he thought master Roshi wouldn't like it if he went around teach any old body. It was now morning, the newest day, Bulma and everyone were on the balcony having breakfast, except Vegeta.  
  
  
Bulma was sipping on some tea, Goku on juice, and Yamcha staring off into space.  
  
  
"So what has Vegeta taught you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"He's taught me similar attacks like the kamehameha wave, only smaller and just as powerful and he's taught me how to fly!"  
  
  
"Gee kid, your lucky, learning the stuff's what I mean. being with Vegeta all day!? I'd snap!"  
  
  
"He's not that bad, you have to get to know him"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and took another sip of her peach tea.  
  
  
"I'd love to fly" Bulma said dreamily.  
  
  
Yamcha's ear snapped up.  
  
  
*There can still be something between us. Maybe if I could teach her how to fly, she'll want to reconsider the relationship!* yamcha thought.  
  
  
Breakfast finnaly ended and everyone went about their own bussiness. Yamcha walked up to Vegeta, who was stretching on the lawn as usual.  
  
  
"Uh, hey Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What do you want weakling?"  
  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could, you know, teach me to fly?" Yamcha asked unsurely.  
  
  
"Why would I want to teach you anything, other than how to be a real man and not some weak minded boy"  
  
  
Yamcha's eye boggled.  
  
  
"But you gotta teach me!"  
  
  
"I don't 'gotta' do anything!"  
  
  
Vegeta walked off, ignoring the pleading Yamcha on his knees. Yamcha sighed, there was one more person he could go to. Later in the day, Yamcha finnaly saw Goku alone, not udner the eyes of Vegeta, or so he assumed.  
  
  
"Hi Yamcha"  
  
  
"Hey Goku, how's that flying coming?"  
  
  
"Great! I won't have to rely on Nimbus so much"  
  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to fly"  
  
  
Goku stared at him.  
  
  
"I don't know, why do you want to know?"  
  
  
"Listen, I wanna learn how to fly, so I can teach Bulma and we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend again"  
  
  
*So that's why the weakling is so persistent?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"I don't think Vegeta will like me teaching you" Goku said.  
  
  
"Oh I'm sure he won't mind" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
Goku and Yamcha turned to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
  
"I thought I told you once already weakling no!"  
  
  
"Vegeta, please"  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and walked away, signaling Goku to follow. Yamcha sighed and retreated back to the house for some consoling by Puar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was taking a break from working o the capsule. She looked up whe she heard Vegeta enter the room.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, the capsule isn't done yet"  
  
  
"Woman, I heard you wanted to know how to fly?"  
  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
  
"Your mate has been harassing me all day to teach him"  
  
  
"Mate? Oh no, we aren't together! He still wants a relationship, I don't"  
  
  
"I'm pleased to here" Vegeta said tiredly "Report to the lawn at 9 tonight. I will teach you, your better learning from me than a weak human"  
  
  
"I'm going to ignore that comment!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Good"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How will the flyig lessons go? And will Yamcha stop his pestering? Fidn out next time!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	6. The Royal Proposition

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The Royal Proposition  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thnakyou so much Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Whatever woman, but you must learn to fly faster than your current speed"  
  
  
"Oh I will, but this is just awesome!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma ran up to him and hugged him and floated off. It had been a week and Bulm had finnaly gotten the float and soaring thing, they'd work on speed day by day. Vegeta chuckled o himself, the woman was so silly, ad then...the woman aroused feelings inside him he wanted to supress. He sighed and toweled his head off, just as he was walking in the house Yamcha popped up right in front of him.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Weakling"  
  
  
Yamcha growled.  
  
  
"Stay away from MY girl!"  
  
  
"YOUR'S I don't see your name on her!"  
  
  
Vegeta grimaced at how he had to use a pathetic joke to anger Yamcha.  
  
  
"We're going through things right now, but you flirting with her is keeping her from noticing me!"  
  
  
"Flirting? I don't know the definition of the word, but I assume you humans mean trying to court her? I don't like the woman like that!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
*or do I?* vegeta thought.  
  
  
Yamcha heaved and stormed off, talking to vegeta was to impossible for him!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku were sparring on the lawn as always when bulma walked outside with smudges of grease and dirt on her face.  
  
  
"Hi Bulma!"  
  
  
"Hey, kid, I just wanted to tell Vegeta that the ship isn't finished, but whilst me working on that, I've worked on a new training room for you guys"  
  
  
"Go on?" Vegeta said intrigued.  
  
  
"Well as I was saying, it's a new room to train in, with added gravity, so your strength can increase much faster than average sparring and fighting"  
  
  
"That's great Bulma, where is it?" Goku asked eagerly.  
  
  
"Step back"  
  
  
Bulma clicked the cap and threw it, it made the pow noise and goku screamed at how big it was!  
  
  
"B B Bulma...I'll never get used to that!"  
  
  
"It's okay, it's not going to hurt you, but don't trash it okay!"  
  
  
Bulma walked off and went bakc to work, Vegeta was the first to enter the room, he automatically knew the controls and switches.  
  
  
*Where have you been all my life?* Vegeta thought, not sure if his question was directed towards Bulma or the newest addition to the Briefs lawn.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head, and set the gravity to 10 times Earth's normal gravity. He felt the push on his body, he looked over to Goku who was struggling.  
  
  
"This will do"  
  
  
Without even letting Goku know, he lunged at Goku and began to attack!  
  
  
"Vegeta that hurt!"  
  
  
"Cry baby!"  
  
  
They continued to spar, Gok progressing slowly, but it was progress.  
  
  
"Kakarott...i want you to return to Vegetasei with me"  
  
  
"why would you want that?"  
  
  
"For you to learn more about your heritage, to be my royal sparring partner, life here isn't doing you any good!"   
  
  
"But, Ilike it here, wait, are my parents on Vegetasei?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
Vegeta knew he had Goku sealed in the agreement, for the remainder of the spar, they faught whilst Vegeta told Goku what his parents were like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku finnaly emerged from the Gravityroom, sweating and skipping, well Goku was.  
  
  
"That was great, I can't wait till tommorow!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta hid a smile at the boy's innocence, he looked up when he felt Yamcha's hidden presence.   
  
  
*what's he up to?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegetaand Goku went into the house, once the coast was cleared, Yamcha snuck out and headed for the Gravity Room.  
  
  
"It's not fair! Bulma never made anything to help ME train!"  
  
  
Yamcha entered the room and turned the gravity to the last setting, which was 50. He fell to the ground and cried out. Suddenly the Gravity let up and Yamcha panted and looked up to see who was his savior.  
  
  
*Oh no!* Yamcha thought.  
  
  
"The woman never makes you strength inhancement items because your to weak for them, get out of here!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Yamcha crawled away as best as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter, another example of Yamcha being a nuciance. Oh well! Wait till the next chapter :) Yum!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	7. Intresting?

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Intresting?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was walking to the work station of Capsule Corp early in the morning, the other scientists were helping them repair the ship for further use. Bulma looked around and didn't see any female scintists.  
  
  
"That's strange"  
  
  
Bulma was on her way to her office when she say a female scienist rushing off to god knows where. Bulma's eyebrow rose in wonder. She shrugged it off and continued to work. Only until another woman ran by Bulma was really wondering what was going on. Bulma stood up and ran after the woman. Bulma panted when the woman finnaly stopped and stood with the other women at the large window showing the front yard.  
  
  
Bulma squeezed her way through the crowd of 'ooohing' and 'aaahing' women and stood at the fromt of the window to see what all the commotion was about. She gasped as she saw Vegeta stretch and flex his muscles in the powerful rain, the droplets tracing his evry curve. He looked concentrated, and in deep thought. His eyes snapped open as he saw his little fan club admiring him up above.  
  
  
"Silly women" Vegeta muttered. "Huh?"  
  
  
Vegeta noticed Bulma staring down at him.  
  
  
*But why?*  
  
  
Vegeta shook his wonder off and continued to stretch. Goku came out and walked towards Vegeta. They conversed shortly and Vegeta stormed off and flew faraway. The girls surrounding Bulma sighed and pouted that their eye candy flew off to god knows where. Bulma wondered what could have gone on between Goku and Vegeta for him to have such an reaction.  
  
  
"I'll ask him later" Bulma said to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was later in the day, Vegeta had returned and finnaly allowed Goku to take a lunch break. Goku walked inside and sat at the table, Bulma walked into the room.  
  
  
"Goku what happened this morning?"  
  
  
"What do you mean this morning?"  
  
  
"I saw you and Vegeta talking and he flew off?"  
  
  
"Oh that, I came out and told him I was ready to train, he looked really concen...what's that word?"  
  
  
"Concentrated"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, and I guess I disturbed him and he said he was 'relieving jimself of a distraction' whatever that means"  
  
  
*Hmmm, what could Vegeta be up to?.....but why do I care....maybe he's sick, and he doesn't want to say anything, I need to care, that guy lives here and teaches me!* Bulma said determinedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ earlier that day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta gasped as he rode the last feelings of his 'relieving'.  
  
  
"Damn you woman, I'd curse you to an oblivion if you weren't such a little delectable sight for my eyes" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked out into the dark cool night and walked around.  
  
  
"I see you have come earlier than usual"  
  
  
"Well I'm eager to learn"  
  
  
"Very well" Vegeta said "We're going to learn to increase your energy aswell as your speed, now you may fall"  
  
  
"I don't care"  
  
  
Bulma concentrated her energy and rose into the air effortlessly. She sighed and flew forward as fast as she could. She was doing pretty good but then she started to fall. Vegeta flew beneath her and caught her in his waiting arms.  
  
  
"Thanks Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and levitated back to the ground. Vegeta wanted to let her go, but Vegeta's arms wouldn't cooperate with him. Bulma stared into his eyes. She couldn't look away. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers sliding against the other's. Bulma moaned lightly but Vegeta stiffened when he heard something. He looked behind him and saw Goku staring curiously at them. Vegeta growled and flew off.  
  
  
Bulma stared at the ki trail leaving.  
  
  
"Goku, where do you think he's going?"  
  
  
"The same place he went earlier today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More stuff will happen. yay! Toodles!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. My Quiet Place

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
My Quiet Place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta glided through the night air, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. He wondered if his planet or even his father wondered where he was.  
  
  
"Soon I'll return" vegeta promised himself.  
  
  
He was now nearing Capsule Corp. As he was decending, he saw Bulma on her balcony staring up into the sky.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said carelessly.  
  
  
Vegeta landed beside her on the balcony.  
  
  
"What are you doing up woman?"  
  
  
"Just thinking"  
  
  
After a few moments of calm silence, Bulma broke it.  
  
  
"Vegeta, where exactly do you go periodocally?"  
  
  
Vegeta stared at her profile, wondering if he should tell her.  
  
  
"I can show you"  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
  
Bulma wasn't expecting him to show her.  
  
  
"Sure I'd like that" Vegeta approched her, expecting to carry her.  
  
  
"No, I can fly there" Bulma reasured him.  
  
  
He quirked an eyebrow. She levitated into the air happily, only proving with her smile that his lessons didn't go unnoticed.  
  
  
"Follow me, stay close behind me"  
  
  
Vegeta levitated into the air and flew off, Bulma trailing behind him. He would look ocassionally back behind him to make sure she was still close. He grunted and continued his flight. After 20 minutes, of going a certain pace so Bulma could stay with him they landed in a wooded area. Bulma finnaly landed and looked around.  
  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
Vegeta walked forward indicating for her to follow him. They walked for a good little while.  
  
  
"Oh My Gosh"  
  
  
Vegeta stepped up to the side so Bulma could have the better view. It was a view that certainly got Vegeta's attention in his travels, it was a landscape that over looked more of the forest and it's treetops, showing the nightsky above.  
  
  
"This is so beautiful, I'm sorry I saw your quiet place"  
  
  
"Don't be sorry woman"  
  
  
Vegeta stepped closer to her, he ouldn't help himself. She gazed up at him and kissed him lightly, but Vegeta wouldn't be having this light, he put more force into it. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had fallen asleep in his arms after...they...Vegeta shrugged the rising feelings away, how he could become easily aroused just thinking of what he did annoyed him. He landed on her balcony and walked inside her room and placed her under her covers. He hesitated as he pulled away and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
  
"Look what you've done to me" he whispered to her sleeping figure.  
  
  
He pulled away and walked out of her room. As he was walking to his room he saw Dr. Briefs approaching him.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"I'm glad I found you, I wanted to let you know what the spaceship is finished and has enough seating for 2, 2 bedrooms, and a gravity room"  
  
  
Vegeta gave a affirmative grunt and walked into his room, althought he was pleased that he'd be returning to his planet with Goku, leaving Bulma behind hurt him a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwww! Remember, this is PG-13, no lemon, sorry! But the next chapter, Vegeta leaves, what does Bulma do!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. Bye

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Bye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma moaned against Vegeta's chest. She was still oanting, she was blown away at the amazing feelings Vegeta coul make her feel.  
  
  
"I think I love you" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Although Vegeta flinched slightly, he couldn't lie or act out here, alone, away from anyone, with the one person he cared for the most by his side.  
  
  
"I as well" Vegeta replied back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shook away the memory.  
  
  
*I can't stay here, I atleast need to have a more steady life before I make Bulma part of it!* Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up from his bed and walked to Goku's room and knocked on it. Recieving no answer, he entered his room and aproached the source of the loud snoring.  
  
  
"KAKAROTT GET UP!" Vegeta hissed loudly.  
  
  
Recieving no reply, Vegeta bonked Goku on the side of the head, and since Goku's tounge was hanging out of his mouth, Goku slammed onto his poor tounge.  
  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's smarts!"  
  
  
"Get up you turd!.....*I've been on this planet far to long, their pathetic insults are rubbing onto me!* Vegeta thought distastefully.  
  
  
"What for Vegeta?" Goku asked tiredly.  
  
  
"The ship is ready and for launch, we will leave for Vegetasei in 1 hour!"  
  
  
"But I'm sleepy"  
  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
  
Vegeta turned and left Goku to fall back to sleep. He returned to his room to pack and do one more thing. Once his capsule was filled and sat on the bed, Vegeta sat down at the desk and got a paper and a pen and began to write his last words to Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke happily, her body felt warm and buzzed. She looked beside her and found no sign of Vegeta. Bulma frowned and pulled her sheet around her body and search for Vegeta.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
The house was silent and eery.  
  
  
*Mom and Dad must have left for more supplies* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She walked to Vegeta's room and opened it cautiously. The room was neat as expected and his closet was cleaned out. Bulma began shaking her head desperately.  
  
  
"He couldn't have...no"  
  
  
Tears began to spill down her cheeks, she looked around for any sign of truth. She looked to his desk and saw a small folded sheet of paper. She opened it quickly....  
  
  
  
  
Dear Woman,  
  
By the time you read this, I and Kakarott (him wanting to be first and gramatically incorect) will be thousands of miles away, our goal our home planet of Planet Vegeta.  
I had to leave, I don't belong on your planet, perhaps we will meet in the future, whatever fate has planned for us, I'm eagerly waiting for. You were the highlight of my temporary stay on Earth, and you are the highlight of my life, never to be shadowed by another.  
  
Crowned Prince Vegeta the XVII  
  
  
  
Bulma held the note to her chest, she was devastated and awed by Vegeta's honesty. She gripped the sheet tight to her body, this wouldn't be the last she'd see of Vegeta. Her next plan was to get the dragonballs and go to Vegetasei!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, now you know what the plan is! Horray! Can't wait for more, what'll happen if and when Bulma makes it to vegeta's planet? REVIEW!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	10. A 4 months hello

Disclaimer: i don't own Dragonball Z...could I have some stock Mr. Akira Toriyama sir?  
  
A/N: Why no one wrote a fic like this is beyond me! Bulma gets her wish for the perfect boyfriend!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A 4 months hello  
  
"There, it's all done!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"It is?" Yamcha asked suspicously.  
  
"Oh no" Puar sighed.  
  
Ever since Vegeta left, Bulma was determined to get to his planet, via the dragonballs. But there were obstacles in her way, Yamcha and her father. Each time she tried to search for them, her father would give her tons of work to keep her busy, or yamcha would act as a human brick wall and keep her in the area.  
  
BUT, she outsmarted them! She did have a dragonball, she studied it carefully and decided on a invention to help her with her task.  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
"God dammit Yamcha! Get Out Of My WAY!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Bulma no!" Yamcha said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine then! Be that way! I'll get the dragonballs without even leaving this damned place!"  
  
Bulma stormed off and slammed the door to her lab hard. Yamcha winced.  
  
"yamcha, do you REALLY think Bulma can do what she says?" Puar asked.  
  
"Part of me thinks she can do it"  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
And Bulma did. She made a contraption, more like a magnet, to bring the dragonballs to her. She chipped small fragment from the dragonball she had, it automatically turned into stone, which she crushed and placed in a glass star shaped vile. It worked just as she preicted. Now all she had to do was add eletricity to spread the magnetic wave, which she just added.  
  
"Yes finnaly, I'll show them!"  
  
Bulma flipped the switch and the tube began to shake, Bulma was worried that it would crack and break, but Bulma couldn't think like that now. She was so close, and finnaly she heard her father scream. She looked behind her and saw him being chased by a air borne dragonball. She ducked herself. The other dragonballs flew to her machine and landed gentlyon the ground.  
  
Once she saw the 7th land, she turned the machine off and walked confidently toward the small grouping.  
  
"She did it!" Puar said.  
  
Yamcha and Mr. Briefs sighed. Before they could say anything she began her wish.  
  
"Dragon, I wish to be by Vegeta's side!"  
  
The Dragon rose in the air and didn't stay for long, knowing what it's objective was, it did it's bidding and sent Bulma to Planet Vegeta.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the bed of his room staring at the vast surroundings. He reclined against the bed and sighed. he shot up suddenly when he heard a thud and Bulma's blue face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, now you know what the plan is! Horray! Can't wait for more, what'll happen if and when Bulma makes it to vegeta's planet? REVIEW!!  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
